Never surrender
by Pannecake
Summary: She had faith in him, Because Nero was never the kind of man to surrender... Full Summary inside NeroxKyrie
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Surrender  
Summary: Nero wants to live out a normal life with Kyrie, while holding the position of "Captain of the Order of the Sword". But when Dante calls in the favour Nero owes him, things turn upside down.  
Rating: T (Language, some sexual content, violence)  
Disclaimer: I do not own it...  
A/N: so erm... it may seem kinda slow.. and kinda crappy... but yeah.. here ya go..

* * *

Blood spilled forth from the wounds of the falling scarecrow. The corpse falling to the ground hitting the ears of the one who killed it. A smirk graced the features of the man holding the sword. He turned around, lifting his mighty sword skyward, the sunlight hitting off it's might blade, blinding the enemy before him. He swung hard and fast, causing the creature to split in half, and fall into two different directions. He stood upright and smiled. The sun rose fully into the sky, sending light through his silvery locks. His eyelids shut to savour the spring warmth at his back. They suddenly flashed open to reveal steely blue orbs beneath. His pale face went from satisfied to nervous in a matter of seconds. He was late... again. 

He took off at great speed, the wind forcing his coat behind him. If there was one day he couldn't be late, it was today. he had an important job waiting for him at the Fortuna Opera house. He pounded down the black tar streets, dodging cars and innocent bystanders.

The heat of the spring sun continued to hit his back whilst the cool and fresh spring air cooled his face. He raced up the street and to the Opera courtyard. He paused by the now restored fountain and took in a deep breath. If he was going to be late, he could at least keep what little dignity he had and shown up looking like he took his sweet time.

He inwardly swore at his alarm clock.

He steadied himself and walked up the stairs and into the opera house. The audience turned to face him and then nodded in response, keeping his features proud and strong. He didn't want anyone noticing the sweat beading on his forehead, or the nervous tick in his demon arm. he walked up to the central stage and took his place before the people and the knights. He smiled at Kyrie who sat proudly in their usual spot. She wore a summer dress in a soft blue that rivaled his eyes. The necklace hung around her neck, a symbol of her undying love and devotion towards her demon love.

He cleared his throat and looked at the vast expanse of people. Today he became their Captain, the Captain of the Order of the Sword. He felt a pang of sadness hit his heart as he recalled Credo and his dying wish. Kyrie smiled at him, hoping to give him the strength to take his vows.

A senior officer of the Order approached him. bowing slightly. Nero had never felt so out in the open as he had right now. It had been a unanimous decision to appoint Nero as the Captain. He was raised by Credo and had saved them from destruction.  
Light poured from the stain glass sky lights above. It cast an eerie glow around Nero, illuminating his arm. The senior officer took a deep breath as a newer member of the order approached, holding sacred text. Nero placed his hand upon the book, swearing to whatever God he believed in. The Senior officer nodded and cleared his throat before beginning the Order's vows. Nero had taken them once before, but now he was taking them as a Captain. He wanted to change the Order, and he wanted to change the world, for the better.

"My honoured brethren," the Senior officer stated.

Nero took a deep breath. "My honoured brethren."

"We come together..." The senior officer continued.

"We come together" Nero stated proudly.

"To unite as one..."

"To unite as one"

His eyes were cast to Kyrie, she smiled and gripped her necklace.

"Against those that are damned."

"Against those that are damn-" Nero was interrupted as the doors burst open.

The light from the intense sun cast the silhouette of a man. He stepped forward, pulling out his sword. His blue eyes and white hair mirrored Nero's. It looked almost as if they were brothers. Still the two held little relation, all of which resided in Nero's arm. The arm that contained the blood of Sparda, The man's father.

"Speak of the devil.. here comes one right now.." Nero muttered.

"Hey Kid..." The man smirked, "You busy?"

Nero sighed, letting his hand fall off the sacred text. "What does it look like?"

The man cast his glance around the room. Taking in the event unfolding. He shrugged. "You don't look that busy.."

Nero sighed, "Dante, I don't have time for this.."

"It involves saving the world.." Dante stated, trying to coax the boy into it.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Again?"

Dante smirked, "In my profession, you tend to face these situations more often than not.."

Nero cast his glance at Kyrie, her eyes shone with encouragement. He looked at his fellow men then to Dante. He pushed the book aside and jumped from the stage, his feet hitting heavily against the floor. He walked down the aisle to Dante, a smirk on his still boyish features.

"When do we leave?"

Dante smiled, "I'll take that as a yes to my invite…"

Nero's demonic fingers moved slightly.

"I know you too well kid.." Dante stated, placing rebellion back where it belonged.

Kyrie sat in her pew, running her fingers along a blue stone set in a silver band. Her fingers danced briefly over the small inscription along the side, she could feel the delicate curve of the words upon her ring 'Never Surrender'. It was just outside this Opera house, at the fountain, where she had been given the ring. In two weeks it would mark the first year since Nero and Dante had beat all odds and had saved them all from damnation. To show his ever growing wish for change in Fortuna, their hero would be married on that same day to the woman he had loved most of his life.

Kyrie stood, her eyes biting back painful tears. Without thinking, she found her feet pounding softly against the carpeted aisle. She ran to Nero, not noticing the many eyes that now rested upon the odd couple. A half-devil and the last captains little sister.

Nero turned to face his beloved, a gentle look in his silvery-blue eyes. His demonic hand lifted gently, wiping away her tears. She smiled weakly. In her eyes he saw everything he could hope for; love, happiness, friendship, humanity, his past, his present, his future, children, a home, a chance at some form of normalcy. Normal, something he had longed for ever since that day he and Kyrie were attacked. Still if it had saved her life, it was well worth the pain and suffering it had brought along.

"Nero." She breathed, reveling in the feeling of his warm touch. He let his hand fall, then scratched at his nose. She stood on her toes and leaned into place a chaste kiss on his lips. He turned away at the last moment, averting his gaze. He was too shy for his own good.

"I have to go, Kyrie" He whispered, his voice soft. His eyes plead for her to understand. She did understand, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Nero turned and walked off, turning into a silhouette against the bright light, then vanishing completely, like a ghost. She didn't know that he hand had been out reached until it fell lifelessly at her side.

Dante turned to her, hiding a knowing smirk. "Don't worry about the kid, he'll be fine.."

"Dante, promise me... promise me that you'll bring him home to me alive.." She whispered.

"It's his body, he's free to do with it what he pleases.. if that means dying.. I really can't stop him... can I? " Dante stated, causing Kyrie to cringe, "but with a girl like you to come home to... I don't think he has much of a choice in the matter..."

She nodded, grasping her necklace. It was one of her most treasured objects. She undid the clasp and gathered it in her hand. She grasped Dante's hand, letting the necklace fall in his palm. She closed his fingers over it. Their hands till grasped she looked up at him, her eyes begging. "When Nero seems to loose strength...when he needs more power.. give him this." she whispered, "But only when he absolutely needs it.."

Dante nodded, placing the object in his pocket. "I'll see you later Kiddo.." He paused, "And remember that he loves you..."

She nodded, holding her hands to her heart.

Dante nodded and turned away from her, walking into the light and disappearing. When she knew he was gone, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was tired of being left behind, of needing rescuing. She'd do her best, so Nero wouldn't worry.

She had faith in Nero, because he was never really the kind of man... to Surrender.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your feed back.. all very positive. :D This is my first DMc fic.. so I hope I can peg the characters correctly. By the way if you'd like to check out my new Devil May Cry4 AMV (Shamless plugging!) just check out my user 'Commanderjumper" on youtube. (I shamlessly do things!)

This chapter was written listening to 

Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Never Surrender- From the DMC4 OST

Lost my Music- From the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (As sung by Christina Vee)

Brothers- From Fullmetal Alchemist (As sung by Vic Mignogna)

Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Asterisk- Orange Range

Far off Distance- Asian Kung-fu Generation

(Sorry if things seem wrong.. prolly because I fell asleep running spell checker :p)

* * *

-Previously in Never Surrender- 

"Speak of the devil.. here comes one right now.." Nero muttered.

"Hey Kid..." The man smirked, "You busy?"

Nero sighed, "Dante, I don't have time for this.."

"It involves saving the world.." Dante stated, trying to coax the boy into it.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Again?"

Dante smirked, "In my profession, you tend to face these situations more often than not.."

"When do we leave?"

Dante smiled, "I'll take that as a yes to my invite. I know you too well kid.." Dante stated, placing rebellion back where it belonged.

"Dante, promise me... promise me that you'll bring him home to me alive.." She whispered.

"It's his body, he's free to do with it what he pleases.. if that means dying.. I really can't stop him... can I? " Dante stated, causing Kyrie to cringe, "but with a girl like you to come home to... I don't think he has much of a choice in the matter..."

She nodded, grasping her necklace. It was one of her most treasured objects. She undid the clasp and gathered it in her hand. She grasped Dante's hand, letting the necklace fall in his palm. She closed his fingers over it. Their hands till grasped she looked up at him, her eyes begging. "When Nero seems to loose strength...when he needs more power.. give him this." she whispered, "But only when he absolutely needs it.."

-Chapter Two-

Nero looked out across the vast expanse of road before him. The black highway speeding underneath the car. He kept his chin upon his hand, looking boredly at the water. They had left immediately after the morning mass so that they would arrive at Devil May Cry before dark. Still the sun blazed upon their unshielded heads, causing a warm sensation to creep upon Nero's scalp. The cool spring air kept his face cool and awake still, something felt off about his sudden urge to run away. He suspected that it might have been cold feet. He was going to marry Kyrie in two weeks, it sometimes stressed him out. Still he had no fears when it came to their upcoming marriage. He knew from the moment he first saw Kyrie all those years ago.. that he would marry her. It was possible that his latest rise to fame and his new position amongst the Order had made him so willing. Nero was used to being hated and despised. He was born an outsider and had never believed in what Sanctus had taught. Kyrie and Credo were the closest things he had ever had to friends and family. It was upon thinking about Credo and Kyrie when he realized why he left.

He left for them.

Kyrie deserved a better world to live in. He would destroy evil all in her name. He would make the world pure for her, so that she would never worry for her life ever again. So that no one would ever have to make such a great sacrifice as Credo had. Even if Nero had to fight the rest of his life, he would do it all so that no one would live in fear.. especially Kyrie.

The cool blue ocean entered his vision. The sun refracting off the small waves, making it nearly impossible to see at times. Filling the air with a heavenly glow. He could clearly smell the salty water. He could picture the sandy white beaches dotted with tourists and citizens. He could hear the laughter of families filled with small children enjoying the day together. 

He truly wished that everyone could live their lives like that, free of worry. But he knew that once the sun cast it's last rays of hope before being swallowed by the evil darkness of night, the devils would come out to play. They would come to lure and tempt the simple minds of the human race into their caves before devouring their bodies and souls in deep sorrowful sin. They would grasp the unwilling whilst their backs were turned and drag them deep into the night, destroying all that made them human. It was a depressing thought, but still all the while.. a very true one.

Before Nero knew it they had pulled up to a large building.

"This, is where I work and live.." Dante stated, opening the door to his car and getting out, making a point to slam the door.. so that whomever was in the large building knew he was there, be it friend or foe... or in Lady's case... both. 

Nero followed Dante up the steps and waited as Dane opened the door and went inside. The room was sparse aside from a desk and a few other pieces of furniture and antiques. Nero eyed the stair case, wondering what lie beyond them.

"Welcome!" Dante stated, falling into his desk seat, "To my humble.. humble home.."

"DANTE!" A shrill voice pierced Nero's ears, causing him to cringe.

A small ball of yellow and pink flashed past Nero's eyes, making him grab his gun. It stopped and turned to face him. 

"Ahh, Nero!" Dante stated, "Meet Pattie Lowell, the spawn of Satan herself!"

Patty shot him an angry glare then turned back to Nero.

He smiled uneasily at her penetrating blue stare. "Dante, I didn't think you were the fathering type."

Dante smirked, "Funny kid. She isn't mine though. She's an orphan, left under my protection.." 

Patty cast him another glare.

"I don't see why I keep her though, all she does is make messes and cry." Dante sighed, "Not to mention the little money I make from ensuring her safety goes right from my hands into Lady's overstuffed wallet... sometimes I wonder what the hell that woman could spend all that money on, seeing how she charges most of her expenses to my tab."

Patty sent Nero a charming smile followed quickly by a respectful bow. She extended a a hand with pastel pink nails to him. He shook it out of courtesy to the young girl and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Nero." She stated.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ever greet me like that kid?"

"Because your a jerk!" Patty stated. She smiled at Nero again, batting her eye lashes.

Nero felt uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"Watch out kid, she'll suck out your soul," Dante stated, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, "Like all the other women in my life." He took a long draw from the glass following that statement.

Nero felt like an outsider in this place. He had lived in Fortuna as long as he could remember, and until last year, he had never intended to leave it. Now here he stood with two people, both practically strangers to him. Sure he had met Dante a year prior, but they had rarely kept in contact after Sanctus was killed. In fact, Dante had never contacted him once after that date. Trish has given him a few calls to ask about how things were holding up with the power vacuum that Sanctus had left upon his demise. She would send messages from Dante through the phone.

'How're things?'

'Are you taking care of my sword?'

'Banged that hot chick yet?'

They were liked distanced friends, speaking through a shared friend. Nero was sure it drove Trish insane. 

"Hey, Patty, don't get too close to Nero there, he's getting married in two weeks." Dante stated, making the girl's face fall slightly.

Nero shot him a look. "Did Kyrie-"

"No, but the ring on her finger and the date on your calendar," Dante stated, smirking, "Nero, I never pictured you as a 'puppy of the month' kinda guy... I like December, but June is pretty cute too... the tea cup poodle."

Nero's face turned red, "That calendar is Kyrie's! And why were you in my house!"

"I was looking for you... "He shrugged, "And no need to get all freaked out. Half the men on Earth would give their manhood for a calendar like that.. and it's obvious that you have.."

"That is the last straw buddy!" Nero pulled out blue rose, her silver body shining in the dim lamp light. Nero's eyes shone with something new to Dante. A mix of humour and anger. It was as if the boy were a little brother to him. He felt like it was his job to tease Nero.

"Boys!" Trish's voice called from the stairs. She walked down, rolling her eyes. "Really, just save the fighting for the bad guys." 

Dante sighed and went back to reading some obscure magazine. Patty bowed to Nero before proceeding up the stairs for bed. Trish sauntered fully into the room, taking a seat on Dante's desk and plucking the questionable reading from his grasp. Dante glared up at her.

"I was reading that..." He stated, his voice rather annoyed.

"Lady will be here any minute now," Trish stated, "it would be best if you actually acted interested."

"If I acted interested, it might scare Lady... it's best not to upset her..." Dante stated, "Otherwise I could end up loosing something far more valuable than my job.."

A loud screeching sound echoed through the night ending with a crash. Dust licked hungrily at the windows, begging for entrance. The door flew open, giving the hungry dust a taste of fresh air. From the dust emerged a woman, her mismatched eyes gleaming. This look she often gave Dante informed him that he was going to endure torture.

She walked up to his desk, a sultry hint in her stride. She threw her hands down on the desk and looked Dante square in the eye. "You ready to take on this job?"

"As ready as I'll ever be.."

-------

Kyrie walked timidly up the stairs of the Opera house. She stood before the giant stature, now fully restored. Her eyes filling to the brink with tears. Her heart was overwhelmed by fear for Nero. She only wished for his safe return. Her heart cried out in all direction, casting empty wishes to the wind, hoping they'd be found by whatever God existed out in the blue. Her eyes filled once more, sliding down her soft skin. She bit her bottom lip and tried her hardest to keep the sadness within. Credo would want her to be happy. Happy that was was in love with a hero. With a man like Nero. 

She fell to her knees, hands still clasped. This time she prayed for something more. She wanted to strength, she wanted to know what she could do.. to help Nero. Th senior officer knelt beside her, praying. She cast him a glance. He and Credo has once been very close friends. 

"Lady Kyrie, are you alright?" He asked, hoping she'd catch the worrisome gleam in his deep black eyes. 

She nodded, "Brother, I was wondering.. if I could meet with you after the final prayers are given..." 

He nodded, "If that is what you wish.. Lady Kyrie.."

Her warm smile seemed to bring new light to the old atmosphere. She sighed contentedly, knowing now what she had to do. She bowed at the senior officer, trying to show her support for the Order. 

"Thank you, Brother Mallum."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: once again thank you for the positive feedback!! this chapter introduces two OC's. I think you'll like them... then again maybe not it all depends. Just enjoy this chapter. Though it was rushed a bit. I just didn't want to keep you waiting.

This chapter was written to

The acoustic version of MAD WORLD- by Victim Effect

Je N'ai pas de mot- by Vic Mignogna

* * *

-Previously in Never Surrender-

Kyrie deserved a better world to live in. He would destroy evil all in her name. He would make the world pure for her, so that she would never worry for her life ever again. So that no one would ever have to make such a great sacrifice as Credo had. Even if Nero had to fight the rest of his life, he would do it all so that no one would live in fear.. especially Kyrie.

"This, is where I work and live.." Dante stated, opening the door to his car and getting out, making a point to slam the door.. so that whomever was in the large building knew he was there, be it friend or foe... or in Lady's case... both.

"Welcome!" Dante stated, falling into his desk seat, "To my humble.. humble home.."

"Ahh, Nero!" Dante stated, "Meet Pattie Lowell, the spawn of Satan herself!"

He smiled uneasily at her penetrating blue stare. "Dante, I didn't think you were the fathering type."

Dante smirked, "Funny kid. She isn't mine though. She's an orphan, left under my protection..".

"I don't see why I keep her though, all she does is make messes and cry." Dante sighed, "Not to mention the little money I make from ensuring her safety goes right from my hands into Lady's overstuffed wallet... sometimes I wonder what the hell that woman could spend all that money on, seeing how she charges most of her expenses to my tab."

"Watch out kid, she'll suck out your soul," Dante stated, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, "Like all the other women in my life." He took a long draw from the glass following that statement.

"Hey, Patty, don't get too close to Nero there, he's getting married in two weeks." Dante stated, making the girl's face fall slightly.

"That is the last straw buddy!" Nero pulled out blue rose, her silver body shining in the dim lamp light. Nero's eyes shone with something new to Dante. A mix of humour and anger. It was as if the boy were a little brother to him. He felt like it was his job to tease Nero.

"Boys!" Trish's voice called from the stairs. She walked down, rolling her eyes. "Really, just save the fighting for the bad guys."

"Lady will be here any minute now," Trish stated, "it would be best if you actually acted interested."

"If I acted interested, it might scare Lady... it's best not to upset her..." Dante stated, "Otherwise I could end up loosing something far more valuable than my job.."

She walked up to his desk, a sultry hint in her stride. She threw her hands down on the desk and looked Dante square in the eye. "You ready to take on this job?"

"As ready as I'll ever be.."

"Lady Kyrie, are you alright?" He asked, hoping she'd catch the worrisome gleam in his deep black eyes.

She nodded, "Brother, I was wondering.. if I could meet with you after the final prayers are given..."

He nodded, "If that is what you wish.. Lady Kyrie.."

"Thank you, Brother Mallum."

--chapter three-

"The place is called HellRise... or rather that's what the people call it," Lady explained, putting a map down on Cante's desk, "Legally the place is called Charity Island..."

"I like the sound of the first name," Dante stated, putting his hands on his chin and leaning in to get a better look at the map.

"There have been some strange occurrences..." Lady stated, "Demons, kidnappings, threats, unexplained deaths, and in some cases unexplained living."

Nero looked up, "What do you mean?"

"People who had died days before are suddenly rising from the dead, as if nothing has ever happened." Lady stated, her eyes trying to hide the fact she was scared.

"So, tell me more about HellRise.." Dante stated, casting a side glance at Nero and Trish.

"Two-hundred years ago the island was set up as a haven for exiled people. Most were exiled for their religious differences. Others went by their own will to avoid religious persecution. For the most part these people have lived in peace, little or no conflict between religions. That is until tourists started showing up. Five years ago the first person in over fifty years arrived and it sent the island into turmoil, with modern people you get modern ideals... an modern ideals aren't as sinless as most would like to think..." Lady explained, as she placed photos of buildings and people out on the table.

"So some religious nut it taking it upon himself to bring devils in to kill the sinners?" Dante asked.

Lady smirked, "Hardly. People seeking refuge, church leaders, monks, priests, you name the people with the purists lives.. and their the dead ones. It's the sinners and the non-believers that remain safe or start coming back."

Dante sighed, "Lady," He stood, placing his hands on the desk for leverage, "no one is sinless..."

"So I'm assuming you'll be taking this job?" Lady asked, leaning further onto the desk to stare Dante in the eyes.

"I'm assuming you're going to run off.." Dante stated.

Lady smiled, "This sort of thing really isn't my forte..."

"So you leave me the tough jobs then?" Dante smirked, "Well my weak little Lady, I'll gladly-"

A gun was pointed in Dante's face.

"Dante, I think you'd better think twice before finishing that sentence.." Nero joked. His white hair seemed to glow in the dim lighting and his eyes seemed more lively. It was as if the possibilities of mystery and a good fight had awakened something within him, something that Dante had seen just a year ago. Passion to get out there adn fight.

Lady placed her gun back where it belonged and smirked, "Like I stated earlier, investigation and saving the world whilst creating a mess of thing.. really isn't my forte, this job calls for some one as reckless and trigger happy as you."

Dante smirked,"Sweet," Dante walked towards the door, "Come on kid, let's get goin'"

The two took off into the night leaving Lady and Trish to their own devices. Trish smirked. "I wonder what we do now?"

Lady smiled, "I can think of a few good things to do, courtesy of our good friend Dante and his wallet." Lady picked up the phone and hit a few buttons and waited for it to ring.

Trish smiled lightly, before becoming serious. "Wait, I think we should call Kyrie."

"She'll be fine, there really isn't anything to worry about. Dante and Nero are two peas in a pod, they'll come out alive and mostly whole." Lady stated, hitting the next button.

"I hope you're right." Trish stated, "Otherwise that poor girl is in for a wakeup call."

* * *

The room was filled with priceless antiques and books. The walls were covered in shelves willed with items of the finest and most rare quality. His desk was covered in old doctrine and even older books dealing with sins and sorcery. The room was dimly lit and gave off the impression of a man who spent hours hunched over his desk in search of greater meaning amongst his books. A man obsessed with doing the right thing, doing what the savior would expect of him.

"Brother Mallum. "Kyrie spouted, timid.

Mallum turned in his chair and smiled kindly at the young woman, making her feel comfortable yet uncomfortable at the same time. "Welcome lady Kyrie."

She nodded, taking a seat in one of his chairs. She folded her hands in her lap and sighed. "Thank you for letting em see you at such short notice."

He nodded, "Anything for the younger sister of my dearest friend, Credo, may he rest in peace."

Kyrie nodded, "I assure you, a man like Credo will surely rest in peace."

"I'm glad to hear you think that way. Some people think that his betrayal to Sanctus and his involvement in that operation has labeled him as a sinner. I simply like to think that he was mislead. His betrayal was a sign of his devotion to that which is good and holy." Mallum stated, trying to comfort the girl.

She nodded, "I find his betrayal to be a sign of his devotion to his family and the people he loves. The one thing I cannot forgive was his betrayal towards Nero, I myself cannot forgive the way I doubted him. Nero is a good man with a good heart. What my brother and I did to him, I can hardly look at him without feeling pain."

"Is that why you agreed to marry him?" Mallum asked, worried that this may be the reason she had come to see him.

"Oh no," Kyrie smiled, "I'm marrying him because I love him. He's been my best friend through all the pain in my life. He's the man I love and I couldn't ask for better. I really think he deserves more."

"Lady Kyrie," Mallum stated, running a hand through his red locks. "I think that Nero is a lucky man. He, the Saviour of our times, is hardly worthy of your love. You are perhaps the strongest willed woman I've ever met. To fight so hard against Sanctus, it takes a strong mind and an even stronger heart. Never forget that Lady Kyire."

She nodded, hanging her head low, "Thank you Mallum. You are truly a great friend. I can see why my brother confided in you on many occasions." She raised her head, her eyes dead set on what her mind was screaming. "I haven't come here to talk of these things though. I have some to seek guidance."

"What is troubling you, Lady Kyrie?" Mallum asked, his red-brown eyes full of concern.

"I am tired," she stated, pushing the tears in her eyes back, "I'm tired of being weak."

"Lady Kyire, I can assure-"

"No, please, listen. I mean to say, I want top get stronger. I want to protect myself and the people I love and care for. I want Nero to stop worrying about me and take on his future." Kyrie stated, her voice a little more strong. "I want to save him from his demons."

"What are you asking, Lady Kyire?." Mallum asked, concerned.

"I,..I want to join the order."

* * *

A black night stood before the two as they drove the dark roads, the only light being the head lights and the small lights the radio emitted. The night consumed their souls, making them fear that the upcoming job would be their last. That soon things would draw to an untimely close. That the two 'friends' were short for this world. Darkness was a confusing thing, it was mysterious and it muddled the senses. It drove sane men crazy and crazy men sane. It changed people from who they were to who they weren't. The nighttime was the potion used by Doctor Jekyll, the one that changed him into Mister Hyde. It was terrifying in a beautiful sense. When the stars shone their light it seemed to being about an funeral-like peace. A deadly serenity. The night was terrifying.

Cloud hung lower over head, heavy with spring rain and lighting. As the two made their way down the dark roads of the mainland they could see HellRise just out of their peripherals. The clouds hung heavier there and lighting seemed to shoot all over the forsaken island. As if Zeus himself condemned the place. Soon they would be at th dock and then they would take a ferry over to the island. Hell had surely risen in the small island, Dante and Nero had taken it upon themselves to put an end to it all and send the hell back top where it belonged: In the furthest depths of the world.

"Brother Colder," a woman stated timidly from under her robes. Her red eyes glittering in the candle light. "I fear that the time has come to leave Charity Isle."

The man she was talking to turned slowly, her black eyes hiding from the light and his dark hair hanging before his pale face. "I promise you that is will continue to be safe here, in the church. This is where your blood was spilled the first time and this is where you were brought back to me, my love." His pale hands caressed her even paler face. "Please trust me, My love."

She nodded, pulling back her hood to reveal layers of dark brown curls that framed her delicate face. "Ruin, I don't want to die again. What if they find out that I'm alive. They'll kill me like the others."

"Shsh, Elda, I promise that no harm will befall you under my watch. If you stay from the windows and from the people, you'll be safe. When this murder and cruelty ends we can flee Charity and move to Fortuna, like we had planned." He smiled, hiding the pain in his voice.

She fell to her knees before her beloved, "Ruin, what if.." She bit her lip, "What if I am the cause of all this sorrow and pain."

He smiled warmly and placed a hand atop her head. "This is not your fault, Elda, It is mans fault. They challenged the Gods when they brought their sin here. They challenge them further with their witch craft and summonings. Bringing hell to Earth is unforgivable. That is why I must stay, so that I can put an end to all this."

Elda nodded, "Still, Ruin, don't you think that once some one has died, they should remain as such?" Her head lifted slightly to look him in the eyes.

He knelt before her and placed a hand on her cheek once more. "A life without sin deserves to live again."

Tears ran from her eyes. "I am a sin against God, Ruin. I should be dead like the others. I should be beside my mother and father. I should be next to my brother!"

"Your brother died valiantly, he had a spot in heaven waiting for him. He died so that you and I could be together again." Ruin whispered, "You will be by my side forever, Elda, your brother made sure that happened."

"His life holds no more value than my own! How can you place one before another. It was my time, Ruin, my brother had so much life.." She felt tears falling more frequently.

"Elda, your brother was dying already. He was stricken with the same illness that had killed your parents. He knew that a murdered girl had more reason to live than a dying boy." Ruin stated, "He loved you very much."

Elda sobbed into her hands. "When will this pain and sorrow end, Ruin?"

"Soon enough my love, soon enough."

* * *

A/N: Forgive any grammatical or spelling errors. I had very little time to do anything. Stupid computer limitations.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I keep gettin nice reviews... I feel uber loved to the maximum.. sorry it has taken so long to update... sorta shoved this to the back burner for a while.. my apologies

-Previously in Never Surrender-

"The place is called HellRise... or rather that's what the people call it," Lady explained, putting a map down on Dante's desk, "Legally the place is called Charity Island..."

"There have been some strange occurrences..." Lady stated, "Demons, kidnappings, threats, unexplained deaths, and in some cases unexplained living."

Nero looked up, "What do you mean?"

"People who had died days before are suddenly rising from the dead, as if nothing has ever happened." Lady stated, her eyes trying to hide the fact she was scared.

"Two-hundred years ago the island was set up as a haven for exiled people. Most were exiled for their religious differences. Others went by their own will to avoid religious persecution. For the most part these people have lived in peace, little or no conflict between religions. That is until tourists started showing up. Five years ago the first person in over fifty years arrived and it sent the island into turmoil, with modern people you get modern ideals... an modern ideals aren't as sinless as most would like to think..." Lady explained, as she placed photos of buildings and people out on the table.

"So some religious nut it taking it upon himself to bring devils in to kill the sinners?" Dante asked.

Lady smirked, "Hardly. People seeking refuge, church leaders, monks, priests, you name the people with the purists lives.. and their the dead ones. It's the sinners and the non-believers that remain safe or start coming back."

Dante sighed, "Lady," He stood, placing his hands on the desk for leverage, "no one is sinless..."

Lady smiled, "This sort of thing really isn't my forte..."

Lady placed her gun back where it belonged and smirked, "Like I stated earlier, investigation and saving the world whilst creating a mess of things.. really isn't my forte, this job calls for some one as reckless and trigger happy as you."

Dante smirked,"Sweet," Dante walked towards the door, "Come on kid, let's get goin'"

"She'll be fine, there really isn't anything to worry about. Dante and Nero are two peas in a pod, they'll come out alive and mostly whole." Lady stated, hitting the next button.

"I hope you're right." Trish stated, "Otherwise that poor girl is in for a wakeup call."

* * *

"No, please, listen. I mean to say, I want top get stronger. I want to protect myself and the people I love and care for. I want Nero to stop worrying about me and take on his future." Kyrie stated, her voice a little more strong. "I want to save him from his demons."

"What are you asking, Lady Kyire?." Mallum asked, concerned.

"I,..I want to join the order."

-chapter three-

Nero relaxed against the railing of the ferry, his back to the imposing island. He looked at the deserted ferry, only the ferry captain and his crew were on hand aside from he and Dante. Dante was looking in the water, his steely blue eyes transfixed on the waves and the murky water. Nero sighed and took out the Blue rose, shining her body with a small cloth, making sure she looked clean for any up coming action.

Dante's eyes were fixed intently on the water, rushing slowly beneath them. Things seemed calm, and calm was an unsettiling feeling for Dante. Clam usually meant that something bad was about to happen. He begged for something to upset the calm, long enough to steal the hungry demons that were creeping upon the calming presence. Yet his prayers went unanswered for the calm remained.

Dante turned his back on the water, instead focusing on the crew. He shrugged and sighed. He eyed his friend whom seemed transfixed on his gun. Nero's right arm was gloved, hiding his demonic presence from the already spooked crew.

Both boys were occupied by their own thoughts.

Nero was thinking about Kyrie. He had left so suddenly, without so much as a goodbye, the idea haunted him day and night since he left. He had just run off, leaving Kyrie by herself. She was fragile still, even a year after Credo's death. He sometimes would walk in on her tears, pouring over a small shrine devoted to his works that had been put together by the people of Fortuna. He would come up to her and hold her while she cried into his chest. He constantly wondered how one could console the inconsolable. He had single handedly taken the blame for Credo's death, it had been his fault after all. Credo never would have died had it not been for Nero being captured by Sanctus' Saviour.

Nero hadn't realised how hard he was gripping blue rose until she felt her metal warp under his strong grip. He inwardly swore and put the gun back into it's holster.

Dante was still thinking about the oncoming storm that this eerie calm would surely bring. It seemed to creep up behind him, grinning as he stood there, completely oblivious of it's arrival.

A small finger tapped him on the shoulder and he spun with surprise.

The owner jumped back yet remained smilieng. A milky white hand extended itself, exposing french manicured nails. Dante followed the arm up to the owner. A twenty-three year old girl owned the hand. Long tresses of almost white gold hung down her back, tied into a messy braid with a pale blue ribbon. A light blue sundress hung from her fragile frame making her look childish. She wore a straw sun hat stop her girlish face and long bangs shaded pale blue eyes.

"Callie." she whispered, "I'm your guide."

Dante raised as eyebrow. "Some guide."

She blushed, "My father owns the boat, it's my job to guide you through Charity."

"Look, we don't need a guide." Dante stated, "all we need to know is where our client lives.."

"Client?" Sh asked, her voice soft.

"Yes, he goes by the name Ruin Colder." Dante muttered.

Nero watched with interest as Dante chatted with the girl.

The girl looked at the deck, her white sandald feet maintaining her attention. "Brother Colder you mean?"

Dante shurgged and leant back on the gaurd rail. "I guess."

"He lives near the coast, but he spends all his time in the church these days.." She whispered.

"Which Church?" Dante asked.

The girl blushed, "I'm sorry, I should have told you that, you see to me there is only one church, please forgive me.."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah.."

"It is the Faiths United church..." She muttered, "I can take you there when the boat docks."

Dante smirked, "Look, kid, I think the moment we step on that island you do yourself a favour and stay away... I wouldn't want your pretty face being ruined."

She looked away. "But, my father-"

"You can guide me," Nero stated, walking up to the girl. "Don't mind him, he's naturally an asshole."

"Punk.." Dante muttered, glaring.

Nero rolled his eyes and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Kid, remember, you're getting married in two weeks." Dante reminded. "May whatever Gods there are take pity on you." He muttered.

Dante turned back to the water, his eyes fixing back on the murky darkness of the once crystal blue waters. He pulled a flask out of his jacket and took a long draw from it, if he had to put up with Nero's flirting.. he may as well do it drunk.

A bubbling hit the surface. Dante sighed and placed the flask back in his jacket. "Kid, stop flirting.. save that for later.. we have some fun headed our way!"

Nero sighed and looked at Callie. "Sorry, duty calls."

Nero whisked out Red Queen and grinned as he walked towards Dante.

Dante smirked. "Looks like this is gonna be a CRAZY PARTY KID!"

Rebellion flew from Dante's back, shining in the little sun that managed to grace the boat. Dante swung it around a few times for good measure before embedding the sword into the wood.

Water splashed up around them, flying into the air and landing on the deck. Callie held back a scream and ran for cover. THe crew ran inside the cabin looking for shelter while others tried to divert the boat.

Dante grinned. "Ready kid?"

"Always ready." Nero smirked.

Two pale hands gripped the guard rail and two bodies used said grip to toss themselves over the guard rail. Below the two jumping fighters was the monster. Large purple tentacles, entrapping the boat in a vice like grip, sickly translucent slime covering it's bruised and oozing flesh. A large red eye peered from under the water, looking at the two on coming assailants.

Nero landed first, slipping on the goop atop the large creature. "Demon?"

Dante landed second with a shrug. "Who cares... we can still beat the hell out of it. Trip was getting boring anyway!"

Nero grinned. "Kyrie would hate you.."

"aww you're grilie friend doesn't approve of you're friends?" Dante laughed.

Nero smirked. "No..she just doesn't like," Nero raised the Red Queen high above his head. He grinned. "Senseless killing."

The sword came down, Nero jumping to avoid his feet. He sliced through the monster, it sending an inhuman cry through the sea.

Callie shuddered at the noise and gripped her ears. Her blue eyes focused on the two handsome men fighting. Blood spilling across the deck as the two senselessly cut into the demon. She closed her eyes tightly and felt hot tears cascade down her cheeks. A sharp pain in her chest and her arm.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory he ran to the rail and used it to jetisine himself into the air, firing down on the creature.

Callie screamed in the distance.

Both fighters paused.

Nero looked to Dante, and vis versa.

A nod of understanding and Nero launched himself in her general direction.

Dante looked down on the creature. "Looks like it's just you and me... you ugly fuck!"

Nero ran across the deck, the blood from the creature that coated his shoes left marks across the deck. He knelt before the sprawled out girl, her blue eyes glazed over. Her hands gripping her head in pain. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Please... stop." She cried. "PLEASE!"

Nero looked panicked. "Stop what!?"

"Killing it!" She cried... "It hurts the demon so much... the pain!"

Tears ran down her soft face, panic set in for Nero.

"DANTE!" He called out.

"WHAT KID!" he heard called in the distance.

"STOP KILLING IT!" Nero cried.

"WHY IT'S JUST GETTIN GOOD!"

"IT'S HURTING CALLIE!"

Callie stood shakily, her hands and feet bruised. She passed the stunned Nero and struggled to walk across the deck. She tripped and fell on the tentacle wrapping around the boat. Her fingers caressed the sickly arm and she sighed. "Go away."

The monster began to descend, Dante launched himself off the retreating creature.

Callie fell into a heap as the tentacle slithered off the rail and into the water.

Nero raced to her side, turning her over to see if she was still breathing. He looked up at Dante and nodded. "She's alive."

"What the hell was that?" Dante asked, wiping Rebellion on his coat then slipping it back in place.

"I don't know." Nero muttered, looking at the unconscious girl. "But I plan to find out."

Dante sighed as Nero picked the girl up in his arms. "Things just got to a whole new level of interesting.. kid. That girl can control demons..."

--

Kyrie pulled herself off the floor, not bothering to wipe the blood from her face. Her breathing was laboured and her eyes slightly glazed. A deep bruise began to show across her left temple and blood seeped from her lip down her neck in an elegant dance.

"I think we've practiced enough, Lady Kyrie. You are already a member of the order..." Mallum tried to convince her, regret and sincerity mixing in his voice.

Kyrie stood, shaking, gripping the wall for support. "As a Songstress, and only as that. I ma not fit to fight for myself or for the man I love. He faces crisis with no fear in his eyes, aside from the fear he feels for me and me alone. I want that fear to be gone, i want him to be fearless.. I want to be fearless. I'll tell you when I'm done Mallum."

He took a deep breath and looked away. "When," He laughed, "Did you get so much pride? When did you gain such bravery? When did you change Kyrie?"

He looked at her with such pain before he knelt to her level. "I remember when you and I were just children, before young Nero entered our lives... you never once spoke out against me, Credo, your parents. you never really spoke at all. Has he given you this bravery?"

Kyrie looked away. "Yes. He has given me more than companionship. He saved me, he made me strong, he gave me some one I could talk freely with... no fears of ridicule or mockery. We were who we were when we were with one another. Then that horrible man and his dark angel demons... they tore him from me," A tear slid down her soft cheek. "that day in Mitis forest.. when we were attacked.. the day that awakened the demon inside him, I lost him. He changed and hid.. ashamed of his own existence.. the existence that had rested dormant inside him his entire life... and he never once told me."

"It's possible he didn't even know about this himself. He was orphaned, was he not?" Mallum asked, helping her up. "Left at the door of the opera house late in the evening, only to be found half dead the next morning... only seven years old. Your family took him in and gave him a name.."

Kyrie nodded. "Nero, was never a brother to me. He was a confident." a smile crossed her bloodied and bruised features. "I still remember his first night here.."

_-thirteen years ago-_

_Kyrie from behind her brother as her mother carried the small boy in her arms, blood dripping from the corner of her lip. She stumbled and fell, Credo moving to catch her before she fell. She smiled sickly before picking the boy up again._

_"Credo, I need you to tend to your father..." their mother stated before turning to Kyrie. "Kyrie, my darling... this boy is wounded, I want you to clean him up and give him something to wear." She set the boy down and he stumbled slightly, white locks falling over his glazed blue eyes. "Then let him rest in your room. I'll be back as soon as possible."_

_Kyrie watched as her mother smiled sadly before running out the door of their home, her long red hair beating against the back of her order uniform. _

_Kyrie looked at the boy who was staring at her silently. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the bathroom. "You'll need a bath, and I think Credo's clothes will fit you. Do you have a name?" She asked, slightly frightened by the boys inability to speak. _

_The boy stared blankly and shook his head. "Very well.." She blushed before running to the other room to grab him some clothes, adn he followed like a lost puppy. She was only six years old. She stole a pair of pajamas from Credo's closet and a towel from the linin closet before shoving them into his hands. "you know how to bathe... right?"_

_The boy nodded slowly before entering the bathroom again._

_"Tell me, what happened.." She commanded silently before the boy closed the door. _

_"A demon.." he muttered, before shutting it._

_Thirty minutes passed and the boy was out of the bathroom, flooded by Credo's pajama's. Kyrie took his hand and smiled softly. "You'll sleep with me tonight.. if that's alright.."_

_The boy nodded softly and she led him to her room and let him fall beneath her blankets. She got on beside him and laid next to him, her eyes gazing deeply into his blue. "Do you want a name?"_

_He nodded._

_"Nero then, after the ruler before our beloved Sanctus." She smiled. "You'll be a great hero someday."_

_He sighed sleepily._

_"Do you have a mother, you must have a mother."_

_He shook his head._

_"Then where did you come from?" Kyrie asked, confused._

_"Hell.." he muttered painfully, before falling asleep._

_Kyrie rose silently and went to clean up in the bathroom. She gathered his torn and bloodied clothes and placed them in the garbage a small trinket fell from his pocket and she picked it up. A necklace with a purple gem surrounded by a gold looking angel shape rested in her hands._

_"It was my mothers..." He muttered, pulling it from her hands._

_"I... I... thought... you didn't have a mother.." She stated, looking at her bare feet against the white tiles of the bathroom floor._

_He frowned. "I don't..." He bit his bottom lip, "not anymore." he turned and left without another word._

_"Nero..." she called, chasing him down the hall. He stopped._

_"What?" anger in his small voice._

_"I'm sorry for whatever happened to you." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything.."_

_He looked away. "She's dead... my father.. he didn't want anyone to hurt her.. but they found her. She used her dying breaths to bring me to the opera house... and then...she disappeared.."_

_Kyrie looked away. "What does she look like? I can help you find her!"_

_Nero pulled from her hand on his shoulder. "I doubt you can search in hell..."_

_Kyrie bit her lip. "I just want to help you.."_

_"No one can help the doomed.." He muttered, walking back into her room. she was about to follow him when the door was thrown open._

_"Kyrie get to your room!" Her brother's voice boomed. "Get to your room and lock the door!"_

_Kyrie ran to her room and shut the door, leaving a crack open to gaze out into the hall._

_"Hurry Credo, get your father on the bed.." Her mother called, moving past the door. she saw her mother, even more covered in blood than before. Credo moving after her, father in his arms, unmoving, blood dripping from his finger tips onto the wood floor beneath._

Kyrie sighed. "That was the night my father died.."

She stood and pulled herself from Mallum's help. "Now we will continue to fight.. until I say we're done."

--

"No one can help the doomed.." He muttered silently as Callie lay sleeping in a hotel room on Hellrise. He looked at the sleeping girl and sighed. "Kyrie, I will come home to you." He gripped the ring on his left ring finger, a single silver band she had given him as a gift. The ring had been her father's, a possession she valued more than anything. "just hold on..."

* * *

A/N: Forgive any grammatical or spelling errors. I had very little time to do anything. Stupid computer limitations.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry its been so long. Just a lot of stuff going on. Sorry if its long and wordy and boring... I mean I dunno... I just didn't really like this chapter... but ne

-Chapter five-

Nero paced through the hotel room, his boots relentlessly tearing up the thread bare carpeting. He swung his arms back and forth, occasionally his human arm would come in contact with his devil arm. He almost grinned in amusement as he saw his hands side by side, he mused that it stated a lot about who he was. One arm was a pale flesh colour with a silver band, representing his human side capable of feeling love. His other arm was red and blue, twisted in a sickening fashion it only brought death, it showed the devil inside.. the twisted nature he could succumb to.. and the potential for horror.

Next to him the woman on the poorly constructed bed rested beneath the stained covers. Her white blonde hair falling easily over the pillows and a few long strands hitting even the floor. She lay on her back, her hands were brought up in a cross shape on her chest, the way the dead usually rested. Her milky-white skin glowed in the low lights of the room and dark lashes caressed her cheeks. Nero saw the faint outline of a silver chain around her neck and reached to investigate.

"You're getting married.." Dante muttered from his post beside the door.

"I thought you were alseep.." Nero stated, turning around.

"Whether I'm asleep or not doesn't change the fact you're getting married." Dante stated, rising with a stretch.

Nero rolled his eyes. "I was just checking on her.."

"Riiight.." Dante stated with a wink, "Checking on her."

Nero scowled, "Just because you're a total perv.. doesn't mean every other man is.."

"Hey! If you don't want to bang her.. then you're gay..." Dante explained.

"You.." Nero stated, "Make no sense... first you tell me to keep my hands off.. then you tell me that I'm gay if I don't want to bang her.."

"Ahh... you see.." Dante stated, "I said... if you want to bang her... wanting to bang her is enough... it takes a man with self control.. unlike you... to not touch her.."

Nero scowled deeper. "Whatever... asshole."

"runt.."

Nero collapsed back into the chair next to the bed and put his head in his hands. A moment of silence passed.

"Hey.. Dante.." Nero mumbled, picking his head up.

Dante looked at him. "What kid?"

"There is something I've always wanted to know..." Nero began.

"Sorry kid, I'm taken.." Dante stated, grinning, "and you're not really my type."

Nero glared at him. "Why is it that the moment you heard my name... you turned to my side? Why is it that you claimed that Yamoto needed to stay in the family and in the end... you let me keep Yamoto? Who am I..really? Why am I so important that you came back?"

Dante froze beneath his cool exterior. "First off.. kid.. YOU turned to MY side.. not the other way around. Second you should be glad I let you keep Yamoto and stop asking questions. Third I really don't care who you are... and to be honest... I came back to claim that favour."

Nero looked out the window. "You say this business is everyday for you... a whole year went by and you never once called me in on that favour... why now?"

"I told you to stop asking questions kid.." Dante stated, walking towards the door.

"I'm not done!" Nero stated getting up. "Why is my arm like this? Why is it that everyone kept telling me I had the blood of Sparda in my veins?? I want answers Dante, and I'm sure you can supply them!"

"You want the truth kid?" Dante asked, stepping forward. "You won't like it!"

"The truth is the truth whether I like it or not!" Nero growled, "I'm not afraid to hear it... so you must be afraid to admit it."

Dante turned around, his coat whipping behind him. "I'm going out for a pizza, dwell on your questions kid.." He paused with his hand on the door knob, "and ask yourself if you really want to know. I assure you... that this innocent life you lead will come to a screeching halt when the truth comes out.." Dante swung the door open and stormed off.

Nero sighed and walked back to the chair and sat down heavily.

"You don't really get along well with him.. do you?" Came the voice of Callie.

He turned to see her sitting up in bed, her eyes heavy.

"We don't really have many occasions we can fight.. we try to pack in as much as possible.." Nero stated, looking at her in concern.

"Is he your father?" Callie asked, her blue eyes searching his.

Nero shook his head. "I certainly hope not... the irony if he were."

Callie smiled. "So who is he then?"

Nero shrugged, "He was a stranger passing through, helped me save a lot of people. Helped me realise the truth in a lot of things. Helped me realise how much I love Kyrie..."

Callie smiled. "Is she your fiance?"

Nero nodded, "yeah."

Callie smiled even brighter. "You owe him a lot.. then?"

Nero nodded. "Yeah. But he owes me answers. I went an entire battle with him.. discovering new things about myself... and he didn't seemed too shocked... he owes me an explanation as to why that is.."

Callie shrugged and stretched slightly. "I think you should give him time to give you answers. When you find something out...  
you can't forget what you've heard. Whether you want to or not... it's etched in your memory forever. You have to be sure that you can live with the truth, and more so that you can live with yourself.. after hearing the truth."

Nero sighed. "My whole life I always wanted to know who I was. I never had a name... until I met Kyrie. I lived in darkness and I can only remember fear and pain before then. One thing though, one thing I can remember from before Kyrie and Credo is my mother's face and the gift she gave me before the pain came again. I need to know."

Callie sighed. "I lied earlier... about my father."

Nero looked up at her in intrest. "What?"

"The ferry captain.. wasn't my father." Calli muttered, looking at her hands. "I lied so I could get to you two. I felt drawn to you two.. I think it's your demon power." She looked up. "I have an uncanny knack for detecting intense demonic aura. I sensed something though when I sensed the aura.. that you and Dante were different. My whole life I've been pushed from demon to demon each of them abusive and evil. The whole time I was looking for my father. I headed to Charity to see if he was here and I only found Colder and Elda. They took me in for a few months. Then the epidemic came and Elda's family died. Then she was murdered and Brother Colder told me to leave for my own safety. I was headed to Fortuna when I sensed you and Dante coming so I got on the ship and lied about the whole thing to you too."

"Why would you ally with demons to meet your father?" Nero asked, slightly interested.

"My father was a demon." She muttered, looking away. "I thought that if I made my way to some high profile demons they could help me find him. But none of them knew who he was, I only had a vague idea and a picture. I think though, I've finally found the person who can lead me too him."

"Who?"

Callie pulled the chain on her neck to reveal a gold locket with a angelic symbol on it and a small purple stone in the middle. She pried it open with her fingers with slight effort and removed it from her neck. She dropped the chain and locket into his hands and almost couldn't believe his eyes. "Dante?"

--

Kyrie sat in the study of her rather large and empty home. Books lined the shelves, most covered in layers of dust, some having not been touched since her father's passing. She had an old book laid out before. Pictures of various demons coated the pages of the ancient book. She flipped a page and stopped as it landed on a particular image. Sharp human features, white hair, blue eyes. The painting was very old, but detailed.

"Dante.." She muttered, running her finger over the image. Her eyes turned to see a more familiar, if not horrifying image of the dark knight Sparda. Her eyes scanned the words beneath the picture, written in an old language she had been taught by her father. "His human form." She muttered. On the page her father had scrolled messy numbers. She muttered them to herself before realizing they were a reference to another book. She stood, picking up her dress skirts as she ran through the library. She searched the shelf the numbers indicated and found nothing. She bit her lip as a memory surfaced.

_"Kyrie.." Her father's strong voice called, making the girl jump. She gulped and looked up at her father._

_"Father..." Kyrie mumbled, casting her eyes to the floor. "I-I didn't mean to pry... I was just curious." _

_Her father smiled and patted her on the head. "A time will some, Kyrie that this library will become yours and only yours. I want you to emberse yourself not only in our religion, but the study of demons. It will come in handy one day."_

_"Father.." Kyrie stated, a smile on her face. "What book are you reading?"_

_Her father closed the book and smiled. "that, I'll tell you at a much later time." He patted her head before stepping on a ladder and placing the book on top of the shelf. "Let's see what your mother has made for dinner."_

_Kyrie nodded, grasping her father's hand. "I hope it isn't Meatloaf."_

_Her father chuckled lightly and walked with her out of the room. "Me too."_

Kyrie smiled sadly, knowing that the next night, her father had died, but also knowing that he had left her a wealth of knowledge. Knowledge she could use to help Nero.

She walked to the ladder near the book case and stepped up looking across the top and seeing nothing. She pulled herself atop the large book case and spotted the book on a case nearest the door. She quickly got down and ran over to the case, steping on the ladder and pulled the book down. Dust from the last thirteen years coated it thickly. She blew the dust away and walked over to the desk, letting the small book land softly atop the polished surface.

She sat before the book, flipping through the pages. Each page contained a picture of a demon and something written in her father's handwriting. Most of the pages had a red, blue, purple, or green check in the corner. The book at the beginning had only purple or green marks but as she got near the end of the book the marks changed and soon the purple no longer showed. Near the end of the book she noted a page stained in red and a thin check in the page as well as handwriting that belonged to her mother. She gulped as she saw a hideous monster and she read over the words in her mother's handwriting.

_"Injuries suffered: 13. Status of beast: sealed. Casualties: One."_

Kyrie bit her lip and realised the date scrolled on the bottom was the day after her father's death. They never told Kyrie how her father died, but now she knew it had been killing a demon. She flipped the page again and noticed three familiar faces. One of the Dark Knight himself, the next two were identical.

"Virgil and Dante, sons of Sparda." She muttered, a crease in her brow. "Sparda, Deceased. Virgil, Deceased. Dante..."

She sighed. This was the book her father was always writing in after work, she quickly learned that her father had been a demon killer. Green represented kills by the order, purple: Sparda, Blue: Virgil, and red: Dante.

Kyrie flipped the page once more to see a delicate painting, she knew her mother had done, of Nero. His pale blue eyes gazing emptily, hands at his sides... hanging lifelessly. Gripped in his hands was the necklace which was drawn bigger beside him. Her mother's neat hand writing graced the page in large loops, so different from her father's messy writing.

_"We believe the boy to be a son of Sparda, or a child close in relationship. His stunning blue eyes and white blonde hair are sure signs of him being related to them. Tests we've run have confirmed his blood to be shared with the Dark knight, there is no question that this boy, is in fact, a child of Spardan blood. Agnus wants to cage the boy and see how he grows. On my husbands death bed he begged that the boy lead a normal life, a promise he made with a friend, a pact. He never revealed whom is was he spoke of before his death, but I can be sure that who ever they are... they knew a son of Sparda. I've contacted Mary about it, but so far she's turned up nothing. Her cohorts, one in particular, won't give us any help... but that is his nature. He grows stronger each day, and I almost think of him of my own son. His swordsman skills are clearly of Spardan nature, he far exceeds even my son Credo. After a few tests we've discovered that any Dark Angel matter that comes in contact with his blood reacts violently, thus Agnus and Sanctus want him for experimentation. I've fought tooth and nail against this. I fear my death is on the horizon and I pray that Credo will keep him safe. _

_Kyrie, I know by now that both myself and your brother, with his undying devotion to Sanctus, are already dead. I left this book where you last saw it so that one day... when you need it... you will use it. I need you to keep filling this book, I need you to fight in our names. Carry on our bloodline as demon slayers. I beg that you ally yourself with Dante, a demon slayer who works in a shop known as 'Devil May Cry'. He's helped us in many instances. Kyrie, Save Nero if you must. He has that way about him, he'll get in danger. Knowing Credo, you'll've been sheltered the moment I died. So become strong. Fight._

_Lyvia._

She turned the page once more to see the same pale eyes and dead expression of a small girl. Kyrie furrowed her brows as no name and no description were on the page. She stood and placed the book in her bag, she'd be sure to study it further and read her father's notes. Most importantly, however, she'd use it to find what monster was terrifying Charity. She wouldn't be useless this time.

--

Dante sat at the bar, sipping his beer and giving his pizza a few glances before deciding he wasn't hungry. This whole mission wenthaywire when they picked up that girl. Something about her was eerily familiar. He knew who she was, it was no secret. He stood and placed money on the counter before running into the form of Nero and Callie.

Nero was not amused. "Explain."

Nero dropped the locket in Dante's hand. Dante looked at the picture for a moment.

"Are.. you my father?" Callie asked.

Dante narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, kid, your dad is dead."

He shoved the locket into her hands and walked away. He let the door slam behind him. Dante sighed as he walked back to the shabby hotel. "He's been dead for a long time."

He cast his eyes towards the sky and shook his head. "Marla, you've left me in a difficult position."

"Who is this Marla?" a sultry voice called from the alley.

Dante smirked and turned in the direction of the voice. "Why you jealous?"

Tish sauntered from the shadows, a smile on her cherry lips. "Hardly, still if it has anything to do with this case I'm entitled to know."

Dante sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She's the kids mother."

"Which kid?" Trish asked, smiling.

Dante looked her straight in the eye. "Both.'


End file.
